


Defeating Evil

by showtunediva



Series: With Sweet Understanding Seymour's Your Man [4]
Category: Little Shop of Horrors - Menken/Ashman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a colloborative effort betweeen myself and fellow fanfiction.net writer YakkoWarner's Twin.   The plot of this is slighlty different from the plot of the musical because  Mushnik dies before Orin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> We own no Little Shop Characters  
> Claudia Krelborne is YakkoWarner's Twin original character.

"Feed Me." Audrey II demanded  
Seymour sent a frustrated glance at the monstrosity of a plant " Can't you see I'm busy?"  
"Feed Me now!"  
Seymour threw down his pen in annoyance "You know what, I'm sick of your demands. Don't you care about how I feel?"  
"No, not really. Bring on the meat!"  
Ever since five days prior when Audrey II had devoured Mr. Mushnik The plant had been even more demanding of another meal. Seymour on the other hand was anxious that the plants evil ways would be discovered by the media sooner or later and then the store which he was to keep running would go into bankruptcy.  
"Well, I'm sorry I can't feed you right now. I'm working on this speech for the college tour on plant care."  
"Feed me now KRELBORNE!"  
Seymour was beginning to get more frusturated "NO NO NO!"  
Seymour's 12 year old cousin Claudia peeked out from the back room  
"Who are you talking to Seymour?"  
"No one Claudia, get back to work."  
Claudia was positive she had heard Seymour talking to someone. Unsure of what was going on she completed the inventory and handed Seymour a list of supplies he needed to get at the store.  
"I need to run out for a few minutes. Hold down the fort okay?" Seymour said.  
"I think I can handle that." Claudia said  
Seymour kissed his cousin on the top of the head "Okay, I'll be back in 20 minutes. Audrey should be here before then. Whatever you do DONOTfeedAudreyII"  
"Okay."  
With that Seymour left to go run his errands  
Within minutes another demand from the plant  
"FEED ME!"  
Claudia had thought she was alone in the store.  
"Who's there?"  
"It's me. Where's Seymour?"  
Claudia thought this was strange. No one was visible in the store. Audrey would be here in a few minutes though.  
"Not here. Who are you?"  
"I'm not telling you."  
Claudia walked around the counter and looked up at the monstrosity of a plant  
"Did you just say something?"  
"Yeah, I did. I want food."  
"I'm sorry but Seymour specifically told me not to feed you." Claudia said emphatically  
'Am I really talking to a plant?' she thought to herself  
"You look like a tasty morsel." The plant said as it reached out with it long tentacle to grab the little girl.  
"Hey what's going on? Let me go! Claudia demanded  
"You're gonna taste real good. I haven't eaten since Mushnik."  
At that moment Audrey walked in the door and couldn't believe what she saw.  
"Claudia what's going on?"  
"I don't know. The plant asked me to feed it. I said no because Seymour didn't want me feeding it. Apparently it thinks I would make a good meal."  
Audrey could see that Claudia was visibly fighting against the plant.  
"Where's Seymour?"  
"He went out really quick to go buy some supplies. Help me Audrey!"  
Audrey had no idea what to do whatsoever but she had to think fast.  
She spotted a watering can on the floor by the desk and also a bag of Miracle Grow.  
"Hey, plant. Want some water and some plant food?"  
"Water would be mighty nice but I already got me some food that will taste real good."  
Claudia continued to fight but the tentacle wrapped even tighter around her.  
"Let her go you big bully." What are you going to do with a little girl like that?  
"Eat her up. She'll join Mushnik in my stomach."  
"Mushnik? What are you talking about?" Audrey gasped.  
"He's the last person I ate. Haven't eaten in five days this will be a nice surprise.  
"Why can't you wait til Seymour gets back?" He'll probably have a better idea of what to feed you." Audrey said.  
"Yeah, you certainly don't want to eat me. I won't taste good." Claudia said.  
The plant finally relented and dropped Claudia to the ground.  
Audrey gathered the little girl in her arms.  
"Oh, Audrey. I've never been so scared of anything in my life." Claudia's eyes were filled with terror.  
"Shhh sweetheart it's alright. Seymour will be back soon. We'll talk to him about it." Audrey stroked her hair.  
About 10 minutes later Seymour arrived back and noticed the band aid that Audrey had put on Claudia's knee.  
"What happened to you?" he asked. His eyes were filled with worry.  
"Oh Seymour, the Audrey II talked to me. It was so scary." Claudia said  
Seymour went pale.  
"You didn't feed it did you?" Seymour was ready to scold his cousin  
"No, I did everything you said and didn't feed it."  
Audrey interjected.  
"Seymour, the Audrey II tried to attack Claudia and eat her alive."  
One of Seymour's worst nightmares had come true. Now he was worried the plant could eat Audrey next.  
"She said something about eating Mr. Mushnik five days ago. Is that true?" Audrey asked  
Seymour looked at his co-worker. Yes. He ate Mr. Mushnik.  
Audrey looked slightly relieved.  
Claudia snuggled up close to Seymour.  
"Seymour, I don't feel safe around Audrey II"  
Seymour rocked his cousin back and forth.  
"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll make sure that this monster never hurts youoranyone else again." Seymour promised  
"How do you propose we do that?" Audrey asked.  
"I have no idea but we need to come up with something fast." Seymour said.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal Ronette and Chiffon help Seymour and Audrey think of ways to kill Audrey II.

Audrey didn't like seeing Seymour so emotionally distraught. She wanted to help him in the best way she could but figured that this would be a difficult task for her and Seymour to do alone. They needed Crystal Ronette and Chiffon to help them brainstorm.  
Audrey rang the doorbell at the apartment which Crystal Ronette and Chiffon all shared. Seymour stood next to he with Claudia clutching to his hand tightly. Ronette opened the door and smiled. "Hi, guys What's up?" She said  
"A lot." Audrey said. Ronette looked at Seymour and noticed his solemn look and Claudia's tear streaked face.  
"Seymour, what's going on? Why does Claudia look so upset?" Ronette was clearly worried about her friend.  
"That's what we came to talk to you guys about. We need your help." Audrey said.  
Crystal and Chiffon were sitting on the couch watching a talk show. When they took notice of Audrey and Seymour… especially the notice of Seymour's demeanor and Claudia's tear stained cheeks.  
"What's going on?" Crystal asked  
" Yeah Seymour you look pale. Claudia, you don't look so good either. Are things okay at the store?" Chiffon countered. She grabbed a tissue dabbed Claudia's tear stained cheeks.  
"Can I get you guys something to drink?" Ronette asked.  
"Water's fine for both of us right now." Audrey said.  
Ronette left the room briefly to get the drinks and then came back.  
"Okay, spill your guts Seymour what's got Claudia so upset? All three of you look like you just saw a ghost"  
Seymour looked at Audrey… "Do you mind telling them? I'm worried I might break down again."  
Audrey cleared her throat.  
"Well, ya see Seymour's been under lots of stress with all the press Audrey II has been getting. He feels he's been getting press for all the wrong reasons."  
The three girls stared blankly at their friends.  
"What do you mean getting publicity for all the wrong reasons?" Crystal asked  
"Yeah, Seymour I thought you were really happy with how well the store was doing."  
Seymour sighed  
"That's the way I try to make things look when the press is around because I want them to leave me the fuck alone.. inside I'm all torn up."  
"Why?" Crystal asked  
"Audrey II is not a normal plant like I originally thought." Seymour said mater of factly  
"What do you mean?" Ronette was the next to pipe in.  
"Audrey II eats human blood.' Seymour said.  
There was silence.  
"That's outrageous Seymour. Plants don't eat human blood" Chiffon said  
"Audrey, do you believe this?" Ronette looked at her friend  
"Yes, we have a true monster on our hands here. It's responsible for Orin's disappearance."  
The three girls stared at their friend openmouthed.  
"You gotta be kiddin' me." Crystal said  
"Dead serious" Audrey said  
Seymour then went on to tell the story of what happened to Orin  
"The plant is not fully responsible for Orin's disappearance. I tried to save his life but he had inhaled too much nitrous oxide and the CPR did not work. I chopped him up and fed him to the plant. I still can't get over the guilt I feel. It's responsible for Mr. Mushnik's death too."  
Claudia raised her tear stained face. "And it also tried to eat me."  
More silence.  
"We're in shock, truly." Crystal said after a few moments  
"Yeah Seymour we had no idea at all what you were going through. Can we help in any way?" Chiffon asked  
"That's why we came over.. we need ideas on how to kill this plant. I want it gone.. out of my life. It has caused me nothing but guilt and stress . I can't deal with it anymore" Seymour said.  
"We're here for you guys.!" Chiffon says  
"Yeah, always." Ronette said and Crystal nodded in agreement.  
"What the heck are we supposed to do?" Audrey said  
There was silence again  
"Well, when you think of killing NORMAL plants and weeds what do you think of?" Chiffon asks  
"Weed killer." Audrey said  
"But we know that that won't work for Audrey II. " Seymour said.  
"Perhaps we could put it on a vegetarian diet." Ronette suggested  
"You mean feed it REGULARplant food?" Seymour said  
"Yes, feed it stuff regular plants would eat and see how the plant would react,"  
Seymour grinned " I like the train of thought."  
"How about still feeding it meat,,,.. just not fresh meat?" Crystal suggested  
"You mean expired meat?" Audrey questioned  
"Yeah, I'm sure Mr. Smederick has some old meat at this meat shop he would love to get rid of."  
Seymour liked these ideas his friends were coming up with,… quite a lot in fact  
He just hoped that they'd work effectively and that Audrey II would not turn on them.


	3. Scary  Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia's diary

Dear Diary,  
Today something really weird happened after school. I couldn't even believe and Audrey didn't at first when I told her. I went to feed Audrey II like Seymour asked me to do in his note and something unexpected happened. Audrey II tried to eat me. That's right! Eat little old me. After Seymour came back me him and Audrey went over to Crystal Ronette and Chiffon's to try to brainstorm ways to kill the Audrey II. What kind of plant eats humans anyway? This is weird and ridiculous!   
Just needed to get that out of my system.  
Love  
Claudia


	4. Feed ME!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey II's perspective.

I thought that young girl Claudia would be a tasty morsel but that dumb blonde Audrey got in the way. I wish Seymour would stop taking so long to feed me that way I wouldn't have had to result to such desperate measures. Why is Seymour so resistant to feed me?  
Audrey better beware. My namesake could very well be my next victim.. either that or Seymour will be.


	5. Execution Of The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defeating Evil and How To Kill A Plant a very similar in plot so chapters from one story were used in another so I didn't have to rewrite anything. Apologies if you think that is a lazy way of doing things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Characters  
> Claudia Krelborne YakkkoWarner'sTwin  
> Al Smederick Showtunediva

Seymour lost considerable amounts to sleep that night. He had a hard time stomaching that Audrey II had tried to eat Claudia. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if the plant had been successful in eating her. It would be even more devastating if the plant tried to eat Audrey or any of his other friends. This monster had to be stopped.  
Claudia got up from her sleeping bag on the floor,crawled into bed next to her cousin and snuggled up.  
"Seymour, I'm really scared of Audrey II."  
Seymour ran his hand through her hair. "I know baby girl, I'm here to protect you. We'll get through this."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
And they both drifted off to sleep.  
Seymour considered ever so often feeding Orin to the plant. He wasn't sure how keen on that idea Audrey would be.  
The next day the store was closed to the general public. Audrey, Ronette, Crystal, Chiffon, Seymour and Claudia met in the back conference room to discuss what to do about Audrey II Breakfast was provided by Ronette, Crystal and Chiffon who had brought over some pastries from the coffee shop they worked at.  
Seymour was the first to speak.  
"First of all, I just want to say that if I had known Audrey II would be this much of a danger to society sooner I would have killed it right away." Seymour said  
"Do you think it could kill other people?" Ronette ask.  
"We know first hand that it could easily attack other humans. " Seymour said indicating toward Claudia.  
Claudia nodded "Yeah, I've never been more scared of anything more than I am scared of Audrey II."  
"What should we do?" Crystal asked  
"First off all we need to figure out a way to get the press to back off." Seymour said  
Audrey nodded her head in agreement " Yes, that's a good plan. I think we need. All of the press the Audrey II has been getting has been affecting you Seymour and I don't like it."  
Seymour smiled affectionately at his co-worker "Thank you Audrey."  
"Seymour, when did you first realize that Audrey II was a man eater?" Crystal asked  
"When she ate Mr. Mushnik. I tried to save him but she won the battle."  
"If you could feed anyone to Audrey II, who would it be?" Ronette asked  
Audrey and Seymour looked at each other and smiled "Orin." They both said together.  
"Well obviously we can't kill Orin." Crystal said  
" Crystal, I liked your idea about feeding it rotten meat." Seymour said  
Crystal smiled "I think that's something we could possibly do."  
"Who wants to be in charge of getting the rotted meat?" Audrey asked  
"I'll go. " Ronette volunteered.  
"How about we both go together ?" Seymour suggested "I have a feeling we'll have a lot of meat to store."  
"Fine with me. Ronette said." We can go over there now if you like."  
"Okay." Seymour said "Audrey would you mind watching Claudia for awhile."  
"No problem" Audrey smiled "Come on Claudia let's go back to my place. We can watch some movies"  
"Okay." Claudia smiled. She really liked Audrey and hoped that she'd dump Orin so that her and Seymour could be together..  
The meeting adjourned and Seymour and Ronette headed to Al Smerderick's meat shop  
Mr Smederick was surprised to see Ronette and Seymour at this early hour of the day.  
"Mornin kids. What can I do you for?" he asked  
"We need some meat… rotted meat to be exact. " Ronette said  
Mr. Smederick found this to be an odd request  
"What do you want with rotted meat, you can't eat it."  
"Oh, don''t worry sir it's not for us." Ronette said.  
"Who's it for then?" Mr. Smederick looked very confused  
Seymour was quick to interject. "We're planning on killing Audrey II sir."  
"What ever for? I thought the store was doing well." Mr Smederick said  
Seymour shook his head "No, sir. I'm afraid we have a blood thirsty monster on our hands."  
"BLOOD THRISTY MONSTER?" Mr. Smederick said in surprise.  
"Yes sir a very blood thirsty monster indeed."  
"Who was it's first victim?"  
Seymour briefly averted his eyes  
"The first victim was Mr. Mushnik but that was totally accidental."  
"So that's why you've been running the store by yourself for the past couple weeks?  
Seymour raised his eyes to the older man. Mr. Smederick noticed that Seymour's eyes looked very tired.  
"Yes, sir. That's why I've been running the store alone. I have been overwrought by so much guilt . I can't deal with it anymore or deal with the fear about what could happen to others if serious action is not taken."  
Ronette interjected "Then yesterday it tried to eat Seymour's cousin Claudia. She came down to my restruarnt right away and told me about it. This is not a force to be reckoned with. We must destroy it as soon as we can before it can try to hurt anyone else."  
"So whose idea was it to buy the rotted meat?"  
"Crystal's actually"  
"What's your plan?"  
"We don't have an exact plan yet as to how much meat we plan on feeding it. We only know that we plan on feeding it rotted meat." Ronette said.  
"Do you think it will catch on to the fact that you're not feeding it human meat?"  
Ronette shrugged her shoulders. "We have no idea how smart this plant actually is. We're hoping to poison it."  
"And if you're plan doesn't work?"  
Seymour had never actually considered a back up plan. Him and Ronette exchanged a confused glance.  
"We haven't devised a back up plan at the moment sir. We're hoping the plant will not outsmart us."  
Mr. Smederick gave Seymour and Ronette a very concerned look.  
"I hope you kids are going about this the right way. I would hate to see any of you get hurt."  
Seymour looked at him with confidence.  
"Don't worry sir. We promise to be very careful."  
"Okay. I'll give you three pounds of rotted meat a day."  
"Sounds fair." Seymour reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "How much do you think you'll need?"  
$10 a day sound good?"  
"Sounds fair enough."  
"How long do you suppose this will take son?"  
"We haven't estimated. Probably 5-8 days. Hopefully less."  
"Alright. Do you want me to bring it over to the store?"  
"Yes, closing time every day would be great. Use the back entrance by where the break room is."  
Ronette and Seymour left the store. Ronette headed home to go get ready for work and Seymour went to Audrey's to go pick up Claudia.  
"How did the meeting go?" Audrey asked.  
"Fine. Seymour said. "Mr. Smederick said he'd drop off the rotted meat and the end of every day."  
"How are going to figure out whose gonna feed the plant when?" Claudia asked  
" I'm not sure. We'll have to figure that out later." Seymour said.  
Audrey and Claudia looked a little nervous  
"I sure hope this plan works Seymour." Audrey said  
"Yeah, me too. I sure don't want Audrey II attacking me again. I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks." Claudia said.  
Seymour recalled briefly Mr. Smederick's worry about something bad happening to any of them.  
"I do too Audrey, Mr. Smederick doesn't want any of us to get hurt in the process."  
"Do you think that will happen?"  
Seymour shrugged.  
"It's honestly too hard to tell how Audrey II will react to this. I pray to god that it will work  
And that was sincerely all Seymour could pray for. That this plan would not backfire on them. If it did it could mean trouble not only for them but for the general public of Skid Row.  
One day while Claudia was working during closing shift Orin came in for a visit.  
"Hey little chicklet. Audrey here?"  
"Fist of all, I have a name so call me by it. My name is Claudia"  
"No need to be nasty with me. I am older than you know you should treat me with respect"  
'Why should I do that? You don't treat Audrey with respect." Claudia thought to herself/  
" Secondly, Audrey's not here right now. She's out running errands with Seymor."  
"Did she say when she'd be back?  
"About 10 minutes."  
"Mind if I wait?"  
"Knock yourself out. Store's closed though so Audrey II is off limit for viewing."  
"I'll take a peak anyway"  
"No, sorry not allowed. "  
Obviously Orin wasn't going to listen to a 12 year old so he barged in to the restricted area and walked right up to the plant "Open wide. I'm gonna check out your teeth make sure they're all clean"  
Claudia wasn't surpised when Audrey II opened its wide choppers and was a bit concerned when Orin leaned in to look at its back teeth. Surprisingly. Orin's feet stayed planted to the ground,  
'Does this plant no realize he's the enemy?' Claudia wondered to herself.  
She wanted so desperately to push Orin into Audrey II but decided againtl it.  
Orin withdrew his head from the Audrey II and slowly closed its jaws.  
"Everything checks out. My job here is done."  
And Orin depeated as if it was just an ordinary day.  
From Claudia's standpoint it was anything but ordinary.


	6. Pondering Orin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debate goes around about feeding Orin to Audrey II.

Claudia shuddered at how close Orin had come to being eaten by Audrey II. If she had felt brave enough she certainly would have pushed him in. She despised Orin and the way he treated Audrey as much as Seymour and everyone else did. Normally she wasn't a mean spirited kid but in this instance she felt it was right.  
She expressed her discomfort to Seymour later that night at dinner.  
"Orin stopped by today to look at the plant."  
Seymour raised an eyebrow  
"You didn't let him in did you?"  
"I told him we weren't open for business but he blew right past me."  
'Typical Orin.' Seymour thought to himself.  
"Seymour, should I feel bad about wanting to feed Orin to Audrey II?"  
Seymour's jaw dropped.  
"Do you feel that way?"  
"Sometimes."  
Seymour smiled at his cousin.  
" Don't feel bad. I feel the same way."  
"You do?"  
"Yes, I have never liked the way he treat Audrey."  
"But that doesn't give us legitimate reason to kill him.. does it?" Claudia looked at her cousin with concern.  
"No, not really. Think for a minute though of how much easier our lives would be without Orin in it. Don't you think we'd all be happier?" Seymour asked  
Claudia thought for a minute. She knew Seymour really liked Audrey and saw how affectionate they often got toward each other. She always thought it would be great if Seymour and Audrey got married so that way they could be the family she never had.  
"Yeah,I guess. Wouldn't you feel bad about killing Orin though?"  
"Only for a little while."  
After Seymour tucked Claudia into bed he went upstairs to use the phone and dialed Ronette's number.  
"Ronette, do you think we should kill Orin and feed him to the plant?"  
There was silence at the end of the line.  
"Hello?"  
"Seymour, you're talking crazy. What brought this on?"  
"Claudia was telling me how she wanted to push Orin into the plant today."  
Ronette was not in the least bit surprised that that would come out of Claudia's mouth. She probably hated Orin the most out of any of them.  
"Seymour, it's kind of late Do you want to talk about this tomorrow?"  
"Sure, should we meet at Smederick's at around 8:30?"  
"Okay." The line went dead.  
Seymour did not sleep well at all that night. The next morning he dragged himself out of bed to go meet Ronete at Smederick's.  
Ronette looked intrigued.  
"Are you more clearheaded?" she asked.  
"No, not really."  
"What's the one reason you think it would be a good idea to feed Orin to the plant?"  
"Because it would put us all out of our misery."  
"How do you think Audrey would feel though?"  
"What do you mean.. she doesn't love Orin. We all know that."  
"I mean how do you think she would feel toward you?"  
"Not any different I suspect. I mean she may originally resent me but I hope that doesn't last along time."  
"You really love Audrey don't you Seymour?"  
Seymour blushed  
"Yes, I do. A lot."  
"Do you want to marry her?"  
"Yes. I think we would make very good parents for Claudia."  
Ronete was not even thinking about Claudia until Seymour mentioned her.  
"I have hopes and dreams for the three of us. I feel they can't be fulfilled until Orin is out of the picture." Seymour said with emphasis.  
"How do you suppose we kill him though?" Ronette asked.  
"I haven't planned that out. Murdering people isn't exactly my expertise."  
Seymour pondered and pondered what he could do to kill Orin. He definitely was not a malicious person so this would not be easy for him. Something else that wouldn't be easy for him was to tell Audrey he had feelings for her.  
One day after work Seymour and Audrey went out for dinner at the diner located behind Al Smederick's meat shop  
"So Orin came to the store the other day when we were out and ledt Claudia alone." Seymour said  
Audrey raised her eyebrow. "Oh, really Did she let him in to see the plant?"  
"She told him not go go. Said he made some excuse about wanting to check out Audrey II's teeth."  
'Typical Oirn.'' Audrey thought to herself  
"He came pretty close to getting eaten. Claudia told me that she actually wanted to push him in."  
Audrey was shocked. "Really?"  
"Yup. She hates Orin as much as the rest of us do."  
Audrey was quiet  
"What; wrong?" Seymour asked looking concerned.  
:"Seymour, is it so bad that I sometimes which Orin was dwad?"  
Seymour was appalled  
"Do you ever feel that way?"  
"I do. I don't kike the way he treats me and I'm suck of the abuse. I know you guys don't really like h im either."  
"Would you feel any remorse if he was dead?"  
Audrey lookes sad yet unashamed  
"Yes. Orin is not a good person. I would be a lot happier if I was dating you/"  
Glee glistened in Seymour's eyes  
"Do you really mean that Audrey?"  
"Yes, I do. I want to marry you Seymour I think we would make wonderful parents for Claudia. I already feel as if she is my own child."  
It was settled then and there. Orin would be Audrey II's next and final meal because Seymour planned on killing the Audrey II immediately after feeding Orin to the plant.


	7. Man Versus Plant: The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orin is fed to the plant!!

The plan of feeding the Audrey II rotten meat only lasted about a week or so, From that point forward Audrey and Seymour went into major planning mode when it came to figure out how feed Orin to the plant. Killing him would be the most difficult feat of all to accomplish. Especially doing it with out the Skid Row police catching on and eventually arresting them. Since the Audrey II was such a highly publicized plant everyone was keeping watch of Mushnik's Skid Row Flower Shop and since Mr. Mushnik disappeared the police has the shop on high alert.  
"Audrey, how do you suppose we kill Orin with out the police catching on?" Seymour asked  
" I have no idea. That certainly won't be an easy thing to do, Didn't Claudia say that the plant tried to eat Orin the other day?"  
"Yes. Do you think we should lure him back to the sore?"  
"That would make him to suspicious. He's picking me up for a date on Wednesday night why don't you have him look at the plant again?"  
"I'd actually not have you as witness. I want to do away with him myself."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive. To me Orin and Audrey II are our two biggest things to fear and you should stay away from both of them"  
"What if Orin tries to hurt you?"  
Seymour leaned in and planted a tender kiss on Audrey's check  
"Don't worry. He won't"  
Audrey wasn't 't so sure.  
Wednesday came and Orin came to pick Audrey up for their date at closing time.  
"Hey Seymour, mind if I take a look at the plant again?" Orin asked  
Seymour grinned "Normally, I'd say know but since you've been asking for awhile I'll let you look on ot. I'll let Audrey and you go out to dinner first and then you can come back and take a look."  
Orin grinned a menacing grin "Okay sounds like a plan. See you in about an hour. Let's go Audrey"  
Audrey and Orin left the shop  
As if on cue Audrey II said "Feed Me"  
"Don't you worry my sweet little plant. Dinner will be coming to you soon. Thank you for waiting so paitenntly"  
"About time." The plant scoffed "Who's the main course?"  
"Orin"  
"The guy who looked at my teeth the other day?"  
"Yes, he's the one.  
"Good. He looks very tasty/"  
Audrey and Orin returned from their date within the hour.  
"Okay Orin The plant is all yours for viewing. Enjoy getting to know each other. Audrey and I need to go in back to do some inventory."  
"Sure go ahead. Wait what do you mean GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER?"  
Audrey sent a glance at her boyfriend "You'll see. Audrey and Seymour silenty went into the back room to do inventory.  
And so Orin and Audrey II were left alone together  
"So we meet again Orin." Audrey II said  
"What… you know my name? You can talk?" Orin was totally caught off guard.  
"Yes. I remember you from a few days ago you came to look at my teeth"  
"Yes. They're very good looking teeth."  
"Too bad you won't get to see them in action" Audrey II's vine slowly slipped around Orin;s waist and swept him into his feet.  
"Wait what's going on?" AUDREY help! Orin kicked and struggled against the plant but it had a very intense grip upon him.  
"Sorry pal. You don't deserve to be saved. Not after all the bad stuff you've done to Audrey."  
Within seconds the Audrey II swallowed Orin whole. Seymour and Audrey screamed in delight and hugged each other.  
Now it was Seymour's chance to destroy this monstrosity.  
He pulled his machete from the bottom shelf in the stock room. Waited several minutes for the plant to digest its final meal then hacked away until there was nothing left.  
Audrey and Seymour would then go on to live happily ever after and move away from Skid Row.


End file.
